


College Life

by disneyprincessflorence



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-24 00:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6135940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disneyprincessflorence/pseuds/disneyprincessflorence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Star and Marco are supposed to be studying. They are not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	College Life

Marco Diaz groaned as he flipped to the next page of his textbook. Why in the world had he decided to major in psychology? He had only read two words before closing the book. “I can’t take it anymore, I’m taking a break.”

  
“Oh thank God,” his roommate, Star Butterfly, sighed in relief following his lead and also closing her textbook. “I couldn’t take one more minute of studying.”

  
Marco nodded in agreement as he moved to the couch, “Want to watch a movie?”

  
“Yes, just hold on a second,” Star said before going into her room. She soon returned, her reading glasses gone from her face and her previously messy hair had been brushed.

  
Once she was settled on the couch Marco opened the Netflix app on the TV and began to scroll through the movies.

  
“No. No. No. No. No. Yeah, that one,” Star said denying the movies Marco had scrolled through before finally choosing one.

  
The two settled into a comfortable silence as the movie started.

  
“Why’d she do that,” Star asked Marco as the got to the climax of the movie, interrupting the silence.

    
Marco shrugged, “This is my first time watching the movie too, so I don’t know.”

  
A few beats of silence passed before Star spoke again, “Why’d he do that?”

  
“Star, I don’t know.”

  
“…Is he seriously going to go through with that?”

  
“Star!”

-

  
“That was a nice movie,” Star commented as the movie ended.

  
“Yeah it was when you weren’t moving around and talking,” Marco said, glaring at her. “I’m never watching another movie with you.”

  
“You’re being dramatic,” Star said, waving him off and getting up.

  
Marco massaged circulation back to his legs, which had become numb under the weight of Star’s legs and stood up, “Ready to go back to studying?”

  
“Nooo,” Star whined. “Let’s watch another movie or go on a bike ride or go on a picnic or go out or-or we could –”

  
“Star,” Marco said, drawing out her name. 

  
Star sighed and crossed her arms but stayed silent. Marco, taking this as a sign of defeat went to his desk. Star let out a loud groan before going to her desk. “Can we at least go study at the library?”

  
“Sure, let’s go,” Marco replied, gathering his things.

  
The two young adults walked to the campus library, making small conversation on their way. Upon entering the silent library, their conversation ended and they walked to a vacant table. Pulling out their textbooks and notes, they began to study.

  
The two had been studying for about ten minutes when Star asked, “Do you want to get ice cream?”

  
“Yes,” Marco answered quickly with relief before hurriedly putting his textbooks in his backpack and leaving with Star.


End file.
